


Salt and Pepper out take

by yellowumbrellagirl



Series: Salt and Pepper [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowumbrellagirl/pseuds/yellowumbrellagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I edited this out of the final story as it really didn't fit in well. But I was so amused by it I couldn't delete it. If nothing else I still giggle slightly when I read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Pepper out take

Tony, grinning obscenely started poking her in the shoulder.

“What,” poke “did” poke “it” poke “say?” poke, poke poke “Ow!”

Pepper had grabbed his finger and had started to twist. “Ow Pepper.” Tony whined, “Let go.”

“I will give you back you finger, in one piece, if and only if,” her gaze was level but her voice had a edge to it. “You, Tony Stark, promise that no reindeer, deer, does or bucks; lighted, sculpted, animated, photographed or in any other way shape or form reproduced, start appearing on, in or near; my desk, your desk, the office, your home, my home, my car, your car, or any form of transportation I might occupy. In fact, if I even happen to see a real deer, I will hold you personally responsible for it. And, if, god help you if, I receive even one on anything, including a Christmas card around the holidays, I will have to schedule you an appointment to have it removed. Are we clear? Doom on you Tony Stark if you cross me on this.” Silence filled the car. Normally Pepper wouldn’t push on something like this, knowing perfectly well it was an open invitation for him to push back. And he had a lot with which to push back with. But she knew, just knew with a certainty, that he would never let this one go. It fit too well with his juvenile sensibilities. 

What do you get when you give a 13 year old boy unlimited power and money? You got Tony Stark. He looked slightly nervous, she had him where she needed him, she just hoped that she could push him close enough to the edge without pushing too far. The trick was to make him think that it was his decision. “And if,” she gave another small but painful twist, “you do that for me for a period of not less than two years, I might be convinced to even show you that photo from my year book. But, if you try to procure said photograph before that time, all bets are off. Do we understand each other, sir.” She threw that one in just to mess with him. He nodded, and she let go of his hand. 

Tony snatched his hand away and leaned as far away from Pepper as he could manage, which was not that far. Then Pepper smiled kindly at him. She gave sigh and said in a weary voice, “The caption said, “No Pepper, that reindeer can’t take you to see Santa Clause. You can laugh


End file.
